


Kissing Language

by Arcardia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Slash, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York teaches Wash a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grif](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grif).



„York! Wait for me!“

York turned around and recognized that the Rookie has fallen behind AGAIN.

“C’mon, Wash!”

He waited until Washington has caught up with him, then he turned around and wanted to keep on going.

“Give me a break! I can’t go on, I’m tired!”

York sighed and stopped again.

“We still have a long way to go. The Pelican is waiting about five miles from here and if we don't hurry up, they'll catch us.”

He wanted to cheer Wash up a bit to motivate him to go leastways a little bit further but when he looked at him he knew that it would be necessary to rest, at least for a moment. So he examined their surroundings and found something like a sink where the both of them could dare to pause for a little while without being seen by any of their persecutors.

They sat down and Wash sighed loudly. “Finally! It was about time!”

York didn't answer.

The director had send Wash and York on a assassination-mission (North should had joined them but he had gotten sick) and at first everything had seemed to be easy. They had gotten inside just as planned but after they had assassinated their target suddenly everything had gone wrong.

Wash and him had been forced to flee (or tactical retreat) by crashing through a window and running of afoot with the guards chasing them.

Somehow the two Freelancer had managed to get rid of them but they won't be completely safe until they reached the Pelican.

York turned his head and looked at Wash. The Rookie seemed to be ... well, not scared or terrified, but somehow ... intimidated.

He smirked because he finally got an idea how to cheer Wash up a little bit.

"Hey, Wash", York asked out of the blue, "What do you know about kissing language?"

"... What?" Wash stared at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Kissing language. Never heard of it?"

"I ... uhm ... I don't think this is the right place to talk about -"

York cut him off. "Why not? You need a break and meanwhile I can teach you a valuable lesson."

Wash pouted but didn't object, so York started talking.

"You might know that a kiss on the lips is the universal gesture for saying 'I love you' (Wash nodded) but there's much more a kiss can say. If you kiss someone one the neck, for example, it means 'I want you'. And-"

York stopped because the Rookie was looking away while blushing like a little girl. He chuckled before he continued.

"On the other hand, a kiss on the cheek tells your counterpart that you love him or her but only as a friend. And I guess, you might know that tradition where the Gentleman osculates the Lady's hand? It's his way of saying that he adores her."

Wash, who seemed to have steadied himself again, glanced at him. "That's it?"

"Almost. There's one thing left", York smirked and leaned over towards the Rookie to kiss him on the forehead.

"This", he explained to Wash, who seemed to perplex to say anything, "means that I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
York stood up and gave Wash a hand.

"We still have a long way to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!  
> I wrote this fic for Grif because it's her fault that I started thinking about York and Wash in the first place.


End file.
